


Scars

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet laments as he fixes Optimus after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

The tools in Ratchet’s hands shook, his processor racing as he assessed the damage to Optimus’ frame. Nothing life threatening - some superficial wounds; a nice-sized dent to the helm that knocked Optimus offline being the most serious one. He sighed, steadying his servos as he got to work, first popping the dent in Optimus’ helm and scanning his processors to make sure nothing was damaged. Satisfied with the status report, Ratchet went to work on fixing the rest of the damage.

Optimus was no stranger to Ratchet’s medberth, but every time it happened, Ratchet couldn’t help the surge of fear and nervousness. In his processor, Optimus was an unbeatable force of nature, and to see him damaged and helpless was a sobering experience. 

The damage was soon fixed and Ratchet sat back, eyeing Optimus’ vitals. He sighed, the worry soon leaving his systems, leaving him with a sense of exhaustion.


End file.
